


You Meet the Most Interesting People at Lectures

by Fabrisse



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby Sciuto attends a couple of lectures given by Doctor Spencer Reid and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Meet the Most Interesting People at Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I realized how close the NCIS offices are to where I live. Since I joke that Spencer lives in my building, it started me down the crossover path. This is pretty much a PWP.
> 
> While I sincerely doubt first season Reid is a virgin, I decided to play with the trope a little. The story takes place between "Somebody's Watching" and the two "Fisher King" episodes. There are already sequels in the works, heaven help me.
> 
> There are also a few notes at the end of the story.

The first time Reid noticed her was at a lecture he was giving late in the Spring semester entitled "The Uses of Forensics in Establishing Victimology." Even if she hadn't been about five minutes late, her clothing and eye-makeup would have drawn his eye to her seat in the tenth row.

When he took questions at the end of the lecture, he wasn't surprised to see her with her hand up.

"Doctor Reid, you seem to think forensics exist just to tie a bow on a court case, but wouldn't you agree they are a key investigative tool?"

Her voice was husky and went straight down his spine.

Reid pulled himself together. "Absolutely. For standard cases, they are invaluable. In most cases, the forensics are used to find out far more about the unsub -- criminal -- than the victims. Autopsies and rape kits are something of an exception to that rule as they give us information about both. For serial cases, which have been the key to my lecture, forensics let us find a link among all of the victims, and remember when the BAU is called in there are almost always multiple victims already, which then let us establish the profile of the unsub. The profile lets us catch him or her. The forensics help us convict."

It was late October before his friend at Georgetown asked him to lecture again, but there she was, in the front row, watching him even when Doctor Roberts was speaking. She didn't ask any questions, and Reid found himself wishing she had.

After the class, several students came up to talk to Doctor Roberts and a few spoke to Reid as well.

The last one to come up was the woman Reid thought of as the smart Goth. She said, "I enjoyed hearing about the ethics of interrogation. Would you like to have coffee?"

"Only if you tell me your name." He was amazed that he could look her directly in the eye. Most women weren't so tall.

"Seems fair, since I know yours, Doctor Reid. I'm Abby Sciuto. Call me Abby."

"Abby. Where do you know to get coffee at this hour? My local Starbucks closes at nine."

"That's why I keep a coffee maker at my place. Well, that and I prefer to ingest my caffeine in sweet syrups."

"Jolt, Mountain Dew, or Caf-Pow?" Reid stammered a little on the first word, not entirely sure what she was implying.

"Don't worry. I know a place up the road for coffee. I don't usually invite someone back to my place the first time I meet them. Of course, the second time is another matter." She smiled mischievously, and Reid found himself smiling back.

"You seem very well informed about techniques based on the way you were nodding along in my last lecture."

"I have my own lab at NCIS. Still, I try to keep up in my field. I'm glad I went to your lecture."

"I think I am too." Reid blushed a little. "NCIS is just around the corner from where I live."

"Would it be terribly rude if I asked your age?"

"Twenty-four. No longer a child prodigy."

"I know what you mean." At his glance, Abby smiled. "I was never in your league, but I graduated high school young and got a joint BA slash MA before I was twenty. Smart people are treated differently."

"For instance, I doubt you've been asked to comply with a standard dress code." Reid returned her warmth.

"Nor does the FBI make you cut your hair. I like it. Oh, here we are. This is one of the few quiet places I know at this time of night."

The place was mostly a pastry shop, but coffee and tea was available. A few of the patrons seemed to have wine or brandy with their food.

Reid looked at her as he peeled off his gloves. "What can I get you?"

"No, this is my treat. I asked you. If you like chocolate, I can strongly recommend their chocolate cake. It's not a pastry, just a plain devil's food with wicked good icing. I order it with cream, like the British." She gave a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Would sharing that be okay?"

"Sure. And espresso?"

He nodded.

"Go find us a seat then."

Reid went off to do her bidding.

The cake was good and the conversation was better. They both told funny stories about things that happened on cases without talking about the cases themselves. They'd order another round of coffees and relaxed into the lateness of the evening.

"So are you a virgin?"

Reid managed not to choke on his second cup of coffee. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I've been flirting madly with you, and you haven't seemed to pick up on it. You don't ping my gaydar, but I admit that's been erratic lately. Still, inexperience seems the most likely explanation."

"I've been attracted to both sexes but chose not to act on it at school because I thought it would be a distraction. I went straight into the FBI, and found that I don't read non-geeks very well. So, yes. Virgin." He was sure he was beet red.

She touched his hand and waited until he met her gaze. "Honesty like yours is rare. It took a great deal of courage to say that. I'm going to ask you another, slightly embarrassing question, and then I promise I'll stop."

"All right." He knew he'd tensed as he said it.

Abby smiled warmly. "How do you feel about older women?"

Reid bit his lower lip. "I've never really thought about it. But if you mean you? Well, I noticed you long before you asked a question. You're very attractive."

She checked his watch. "It's a school night for both of us. Tomorrow's Friday, though. Want to get together?"

"Do you like jazz? There's a church down the street from me that has it on Friday nights. Good music, if you're a fan."

"I'm from New Orleans. Of course, I like jazz. So it's a date. Do I get to see your apartment afterward?"

"Yeah." He sounded surprised -- at himself more than the question. "I just thought -- there's really no place to get food near me. Are you okay with fried chicken from Safeway?"

"Make it the roast chicken, and you have a date." She was still holding his hand.

"May I have your phone number? The BAU gets called away on short notice sometimes, and I'd hate for you to think I stood you up."

Abby handed him her card. Reid tucked it away securely, not wanting to tell her that he'd memorized it from one glance. He handed her his. "I'm sure your job can interfere with your social life, too."

"Yes, it can, Spencer. May I call you that?"

"I'd like that."

***   
JJ had called them onto a case nearly immediately the following morning. Reid's phone rang just as he was going to dial it. He was surprised to see it was Abby.

"Hi, I was just getting ready to call you."

"I hope it's for a better reason than mine," Abby said.

"No, we've just been called to Ogden. I don't know how soon we'll be back."

"It's just as well. We've got a case that looks to be more than a day or two as well. Gibbs has already told us no down time this weekend until we get it solved."

"Next week?"

"Sounds good. Do you like potato salad? I'll bring some to go with our roast chicken."

Reid found himself smiling as he finished putting files in his satchel. "Potato salad sounds great. I don't much like bell pepper."

"I can work with that. Call me when you get back from Utah."

"I will. Bye, Abby."

He barely heard her goodbye because Morgan was coming up to him with a teasing look in his eye. "Abby. Got a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Our first date was supposed to be tonight." He walked off to the elevator, and left Morgan standing with his mouth open.

***   
He called her Saturday night. "We just got through with our case. We're flying back really early tomorrow and I'll probably do my paperwork. How's yours coming?"

"We got the guy. He confessed less than an hour ago. I'm still at the office making sure everything was logged correctly in evidence."

Reid checked his watch. "It's nearly eleven back East. I hadn't thought when I picked up the phone. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Kind of cute actually. So Gibbs said I could have Monday off to make up for it. I told him I was taking Tuesday, too."

"Hotch told us not to come in on Monday. I could ask him about taking a comp day on Tuesday."

"Hmmm. Two days to fill. What would you like to do?"

Reid thought for a minute. "What's your favorite museum?"

"Ooh, good one. It only works if we do your favorite, too."

"And lunch at the American Indian museum, at least one day."

"They do have the best food. I'll meet you at the entrance to it at eleven on Monday. Let's have an early lunch and then figure out which museums to see."

Reid found himself smiling into the phone. "Monday at eleven. See you then."

"You bet you will. Bye."

***

They met in front of the museum exactly on time, and watched the ducks paddle in the fountain while they ate. The trees were beginning to shed, and the view they had of the East Wing's sharp angles was framed in the dark branches and golden leaves.

Abby won the coin toss, so when they were done, they headed up Seventh to G Street and the National Portrait Gallery. She dragged Spencer up a flight of stairs and into an exhibit of presidential portraits. "This one. George Washington had blue eyes. I don't know why it surprised me, but it did."

"Rembrandt Peale was only sixteen when he painted it?" Reid read the card next to the painting. "That's amazing."

"Didn't you have a Ph.D. at sixteen?" Abby sounded skeptical.

"It's not the same thing."

"Really? From the outside, they seem similar -- an adult accomplishment before really becoming an adult. On the other hand, I was driving a car and shooting rifle at twelve and people occasionally view that as odd."

"Hmm. I bet they do." Reid looked at her sidelong. "You didn't choose this museum just for this picture, did you?"

"Oh, no. Wait until you see the conservation area. It doesn't open until one, but they use all my cool toys for art."

Reid couldn't help but be swept up in her enthusiasm. Since it was only twelve-thirty, Abby brought him to see a piece called MVSEVM in all its intricate detail. They peered through the openings, and knelt to get all the details of perspective. As Abby pointed out one particularly amusing carving, Reid turned his head and pressed his lips to hers.

"I thought you said you didn't read people very well." Abby's eyes were dancing.

Reid grinned. "I said I didn't read non-geeks very well." He stood and took her hand. "Let's go see the conservation area."

***   
Several hours later, after soup noodles in Chinatown, they walked back across the Mall toward Reid's apartment. The temperature had dropped, and Reid offered her his jacket since he had a wool sweater and scarf.

As they passed a pharmacy, Abby took his arm and leaned in. "Do you have condoms?"

Reid swallowed. "Yes. Non-latex, non-spermicidal. I didn't know if you had allergies, and I'm not entirely certain whether or not I do either."

She smiled to herself. "Very sensible."

"I was worried that I might be presuming too much."

"Since I've flat out told you I'm planning to seduce you, I don't think that's the case."

He stopped walking and pulled her onto the grass. One arm snaked around her waist, and he used his other hand to angle her chin for a deep kiss. "Maybe we can seduce each other."

"If you're going to kiss me like that, I think I'll leave the seduction to you." She stroked his hair and pulled him back into an embrace. When they parted, she noticed he was blushing. "How far to your apartment?"

"Less than a mile."

"Then we'd better get walking."

***   
Reid let Abby precede him into the apartment.

Now that they were finally here, he was hesitant. He was glad when she seemed to recognize it and, after letting him take his jacket, went to look at the view from his balcony.

The sun was setting behind the Washington Monument. "This is fantastic. Do you come out here for the fireworks on the fourth of July?"

"Yes. They actually come up more to the left, closer to L'Enfant Plaza than the Monument."

The sound of the wind rustled the dry leaves. She shivered, and Reid stepped closer. "Planning to warm me up?"

He blushed. "I'd like to. I think I can figure out what to do once we get to bed. I'm not really sure about how to get there."

Abby smiled. "Take my hand and walk. It wouldn't hurt to show me where the bathroom is on the way."

"Practical matters. I can handle those." He stroked the back of his hand down her arm and twined their fingers together. "Is this the time to tell you I sleep in a futon on the floor?"

She laughed. "I sleep in a coffin. I promise a futon won't bother me."

Reid pushed her against a door and ran his lips over her face. Abby turned to capture his mouth and he pulled away.

"Tease," she said.

He dipped back down for a kiss and turned them so he could open the door. "The bathroom's at the far end."

Abby saw the bed between her and the other doorway. Reid's clothing was hanging over to one side, near the bathroom. "I don't want to step on the bed."

"Let me help." He knelt in front of her and took off her shoes and socks, pressing a kiss over her dark tights to the top of each instep. Reid stood again and licked her throat, nuzzling his way back to her earlobe. "It's okay to step on the bed now."

She laughed low in her throat. "Damn. You are a tease." Abby tugged at his sweater. "I want this off when I come back."

Reid blushed and nodded as he watched her stride to the bathroom. He toed off his shoes as he removed the sweater he had on over his shirt. While he was thinking about it, he took off his watch and belt and emptied his pockets, too.

He jumped nearly a foot straight up when he felt her hand on his neck.

"Spencer. I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't realize my hands were cold."

"More that I didn't hear you."

Abby rolled her eyes at herself. "You okay? I thought coming out naked might be a little much."

Reid laughed. "I'm glad you didn't." He kissed her quickly. "I want to see each layer come off." He noticed she'd already taken off her tights.

"Just remember, the last layer is permanent." She lifted up on her toes to kiss him then pulled him down to his bed. "Oh. Let me start."

She began to undo his shirt, nipping and nuzzling at his throat. He gasped and slid his hands to the bottom of her sweater. "Take my camisole off, too."

Reid's hands slipped underneath and felt her warm skin. He hesitated for a moment, then adjusted them so he could pull off both layers. She took her hands off him long enough to help him free her breasts from the shelf in her camisole before pushing his shirt off and pulling his tee up. He put his arms over his head so she could tug it off.

Abby shivered a little and his hands naturally found their way to her shoulder blades. He drew her close and moaned when he felt her nipples brush his chest.

She captured his mouth with hers, letting out her own moan when his tongue came out to play.

Reid guided her back on the bed and she grabbed for the button on his fly. "Not yet. I'm afraid I'll … " The blush suffused his face all the way down his neck.

"Got it." She looked up at him. "You have a half naked woman in your bed. What's next?"

He laughed as he stretched over her. They kissed and ground against each other until he pulled back and looked down at her smeared lipstick and kiss-swollen mouth.

They grinned at each other before Reid pulled a little further back.

"Spencer, where are you going?"

Abby reached up to try to bring him back close, but he kissed the palms of her hands and said, "Let me have my fantasy."

"I'm your fantasy." Her grin warmed him.

"At least since the first time I saw you in a lecture." He flicked his tongue against each of her nipples in turn, then blew across them watching them firm and pink. He noted that she was arching up eager for more sensation, so he took one in his mouth and suckled it lightly.

Her moan made him look up and smile at her. Reid's hands traced along her stomach until they reached the band of her skirt. "May I?"

Abby nodded, holding his eyes.

Reid unfastened the skirt and pulled it down her body. When he knelt up at the foot of the bed, she could see the press of his erection against his zipper. She was about to say something when he touched her knee. Her legs parted, and he scraped his teeth gently against the flesh of her inner thigh.

The sounds she made encouraged him, and he licked a stripe near her groin causing her to gasp. He nuzzled the patch of hair in front of him and flicked his tongue across her clitoris. Reid made himself comfortable as he mouthed her mons. He looked up the smooth length of her body, cataloguing each hitch of breath or twitch of flesh, listening to the throaty sounds of her accepting the pleasure he offered.

He moaned with pleasure at her flavor and flattened his tongue swirling it over the tiny nub he could feel. Her gasp made him giggle, but he did it again to see if it would get the same response. This time it got a squeaky noise that he thought might be audible to bats. Reid pointed his tongue and traced patterns in her folds, prompting Abby to swear colorfully. He could feel the tension building in her thighs, the juices dripping against his chin.

Suddenly her back arched and Abby kicked his shoulder blade. He reached up and stroked her breast and ran his fingertips down her flat stomach. Abby's hands were clenching the sheets as she throatily called his name.

Reid stopped, pressing one last kiss to her clitoris, before pulling himself up he rubbed his face between her breasts. "Did you, er, come?"

Abby laughed. "Did I? Hell, yes," she panted. "You sure you're a virgin?"

"I thought a little research might help, but you're definitely my first time trying it." His grin matched hers.

She adjusted a little underneath him and felt his length through the trousers he was still wearing. "Get those off."

He knelt back and undid his fly, getting his legs a little tangled when he tried to get his pants off too quickly. "Sorry."

Abby stared at his cock. "Spencer. Wow."

Reid looked a little dubious. "What?"

"You're quite large."

"Is that bad?"

Abby readjusted her gaze to look him in the eye. "Not at all, but you'll always need to be very gentle at first."

"Should I get a condom?"

"Yes. But kiss me first."

He gave a huffing laugh and pressed his lips to hers. He reached for the condom he'd left by the bed.

"Take some of my juices and coat your cock before you put it on. It will feel better for you."

"Okay." Two fingers stroked her gently as he complied.

"Spencer, look at me," Abby said.

He did and found her smiling up at him.

"Go slowly. I may ask you to stop while I adjust, but I'm ready for you."

Reid slid one finger slowly inside her and used that to guide himself to the right spot. He pushed in and stopped as soon as the head was lodged.

Abby moved her hips and stroked her legs down the backs of his.

"Does it feel as good for you? I mean, this…"

She chuckled throatily. "Oh, yeah. It's good."

As he moved deeper inside her, Reid felt her legs cross over his back, changing the sensations for him. "So tight."

"Yes." She took his face in her hand and got him to open his eyes and focus on her. They melted into a deep kiss and finally he was lodged fully inside her.

"I want to move."

"Yes, Spencer."

His hips slid back and he thrust into her finding his rhythm. Abby pushed her hips up, running her hands up and down his spine. She could feel the sweat begin to pool at the small of his back, and nipped at his throat.

"Too much." His voice broke with the effort.

"It's okay, Spencer. Come. I want to feel you come inside me."

Reid locked eyes with her and bent his head for a messy kiss. His rhythm sped up and then broke as he twitched and filled the condom.

"Oh." He kept panting. "I'm sorry." He rolled off her and disposed of the condom quickly before lying down beside her.

Abby made herself comfortable against him. "What in the world are you sorry for?"

"I'm pretty sure the etiquette says I'm supposed to make sure you come before I do."

"You gave me the best orgasm I've had in ages, and you're worried because you got lost in your own pleasure? It was your first time. Besides, most women don't come just from penetration."

He nodded. "Rule of thumb."

"I love geeks and their research. That's exactly it. A couple of hours from now, we'll do it again and we can see how to compensate."

"I feel sticky."

"Want to take a shower?"

"Would that be okay?"

Abby nodded. "May I join you?"

Reid's face lit up. "That would be cool."

***   
After their shower, Reid offered her a clean sweatshirt and put on some sweat pants. "If you're hungry, I can make pasta, but I thought I'd prepare some hot apple cider."

"Cider's fine."

He kissed her cheek. "Don't get cold."

"If you'd let yourself be seduced in college, I bet you'd already be married by now. What woman doesn't love a man who feeds her?"

Reid laughed. "Yeah, right. Cinnamon, clove, and allspice. Any of them a problem for you?"

"No. You know they all have reputations as aphrodisiacs." Her grin was wicked.

"I don't think you need any of those."

"Probably not."

***   
Later that night, Reid felt cold air against his shoulder as Abby got up to use the bathroom. Seeing her come back, gloriously naked and backlit by two nightlights he had, made him hard.

She kissed him as she climbed in beside him, pressing her body tight against his for warmth. "That's an interesting suggestion."

"What? Oh, yeah, I would like… I mean if you would, it would be really great."

"Tell you what, lie back and let me explore you." Abby brushed her fingertips down his chest, tickling the sparse hair.

"All right."

It didn't matter that he knew every nerve pathway in the human body, having Abby trace patterns on his skin made connections he didn't think were possible. He was making noises he didn't think were possible, and when she licked his balls and then blew warm breath over them, he could feel his spunk drip on his skin. Reid wanted to howl at the moon.

When Abby mouthed her way up and down the vein at the front of his cock, Reid whimpered. When her mouth engulfed the head and her tongue flicked around the crown, he had to grab onto the mattress to keep himself from thrusting up.

Abby changed her angle and straddled his chest, taking his weeping erection into her mouth again. Her pussy was tantalizing, glistening in front of him.

He tapped her shoulder. "I need to adjust."

"Sure."

He slid the other pillow under his head and then pulled her thighs toward him. Reid flicked his tongue over her clitoris and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle.

"Geniuses have the best ideas," Abby said, before beginning to suck him.

The sensations she evoked kept him from concentrating as tightly on her, but he found he could listen to her and respond to the sounds even as she teased and pleased him.

Her mouth stopped and she rubbed herself against him. Reid tugged her closer to his mouth and thrust one finger in her pussy as he continued to mouth and tongue her clit. She roared out his name, then moved her leg so she was no longer straddling him. Her lips moved up and down the vein in counterpoint to the movement of her hands.

"Abby. Please." His voice was broken.

She moved her hand faster. She licked a wide stripe up his cock and swirled her tongue around the crown.

His hips lifted off the bed as he came, hard. "That was… wonderful."

"Pretty good yourself, Spencer." Abby lay over him, resting her ear over his heart.

"We should probably get cleaned up."

"MmmHmm."

They faded into sleep.

***   
Waking up hours later they were stuck to each other. There was a great deal of laughter and a little bit of pain as they ungummed themselves. When Abby reached for a condom and joined them together by wrapping her legs around him, Spencer went with the flow.

Having her sitting on his lap, feeling the press of her breasts against his chest, listening to her breath in his ear, helped him to rock slowly into her. He insinuated one hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clitoris. Her movements sped up as she pressed against him for sensation. He kept himself under tight control until he felt her breath speed up.

Spencer matched his thrusts to her grinding and scraped his teeth along her shoulder.

Abby called out his name, and for the first time, Spencer felt her walls clench around him. He tipped her back on the mattress and thrust deep coming as she tightened around him again.

"Shower and breakfast."

Abby nodded. "Breakfast out?"

"There's a Firehook Café at the National Building Museum."

Her face lit up. "Is that your favorite?"

"One of them. I decided we could geek out at the Natural History Museum either in the afternoon or another time."

Abby put a hand on his chin and turned his head to look her straight in the eye. "I noticed that hesitation. As far as I'm concerned there will be other times. It's up to you whether we go to Natural History or come back here this afternoon."

"I was okay, then?" Reid blushed as he asked the question.

"Spencer. I promise, if it's ever not terrific, I will let you know immediately."

He grinned. "Good to know. Let's get showered."

***   
They were in the middle of an exhibit on the works of Eero Saarinen when his phone vibrated.

Reid went out to an open area and took the call. "Of course, JJ. I need to grab a cab to get home and get my bag. I can drive from there so I should be less than an hour. Should I meet you at the airstrip?" He listened for a moment, his eyes on Abby. "See you then."

"Abby, I…"

"I heard. It's the nature of our jobs. Go catch bad guys, and call me when you get back. You owe me the rest of this exhibit and at least one more museum."

"Then you owe me another museum too. Yesterday's doesn't count as two because they share a building."

She grinned. "Wait just one second." She ran into the café and came back out in less time than he'd expected. "Another of those carrot muffins you liked and a double espresso with enough sugar to turn it into syrup."

They exited the building and he flagged a cab. He pulled close and kissed her. "I don't usually do things like that."

"Be safe. And I expect to hear Presbyterian jazz on Friday."

He laughed and waved at her as he gave the driver his address.

Reid couldn't wait to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> _The art works mentioned in the story can be found at the National Portrait Gallery and the Smithsonian American Art Museum which share a building off of Seventh Street._
> 
> [Rembrandt Peale's George Washington Portrait ](http://www.npg.si.edu/exh/travpres/gws3.htm <br />)
> 
> This video about [MVSEVM](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Loer27MWTY) includes commentary by the author. Unfortunately, it begins with a test pattern and an ear shattering shriek. Please turn your speakers off or down before clicking.
> 
> [Movie Palace](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAvYSTWl33g&feature=channel) is by the same artist and was the first piece of his I saw at the museum. It's only turned on once a fortnight for a lecture and tour. I love it.
> 
> Lastly, a link to the [rule of thumb](http://www.latimes.com/features/health/la-hew-ordistance11feb11,0,2763149.story) Reid mentions.


End file.
